The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Some existing products offer a comprehensive architecture for electronic document creation, collaboration, and process management. In the context of such architecture, a user may initiate a workflow by distributing an electronic form to a group of participants and then be able to collect the filled out forms from the participants. The participants, in turn, may fill out the form and submit the filled-out form to the initiator of the workflow. In order to access and fill out an electronic form, a participant may utilize an authoring application or a viewing application, such as Adobe® Reader® software.
Over time, newer versions of authoring and viewing applications may include enhanced or supplemental features and capabilities. When a document created for use with a later version of a viewing application is opened, by a workflow participant, with an earlier version of the viewing application, the participant may be asked to upgrade the viewing application to the latest version in order to be able to contribute to the workflow.